I'll never forget you
by RavenHunters7
Summary: Raven is heartbroken after Beast Boy leaves on the hunt for his Uncle. Nobody is able to comfort her and slowly she is losing it and Memory of him haunt her. Will he return or will Raven just slowly fade from sanity? Rated T for safety, small refrance of alcohol.


I'll never forget you

Raven, Starfire, and Robin all sat in a circle on the Grayson master bed. Three shot glasses clinked together and the liquid was soon swallowed. Later into the night Raven was starting to be slightly drunken and so music was turned on and the friends danced together. Both Robin and Starfire were glad to see their friend happy for once. Around 1:00am Raven had passed out on Robin and Starfire's bed and they sat on either side of her. Starfire ran her hands through Raven's hair.

"She still hurting after all this time," she said looking at her husband.

"Beast Boy will return soon, though," Robin answered ", he promised not to leave for too long."

"But he did say he would be back by Christmas and now Christmas has pasted and Raven's birthday is tomorrow!" Tears formed in the corners of Star's eyes.

"He said he might, **might,** be back before Christmas, Star," Robin argued.

"What if he is hurt, Robin, she will die if she losses him forever," the Graysons looked down at Raven.

"He will be fine, let's get some sleep," Starfire nodded and both feel asleep on either side of their best friend.

The next morning Raven sat on the roof of Starfire's house watching the sunrise over the trees. Her mind soon drifted back to Beast Boy.

_**Flashback**_

_ "Raven, I'll be back soon. I promise," Beast Boy said holding Raven close to himself, her tears wet his shoulder._

_ "Why do you have to do?" She asked looking at him._

_ "You know why, I have to find my uncle before he hurts anybody else."_

_ "Then let me come with you! I will be a great help!"_

_ "No! He is dangerous, Raven. He abused me from four to eight, I can't have the chance of him getting you."_

_ "When will you be back?"_

_ "I will try to be back by Christmas or at the very least your birthday."_

_ "I love you, Beast Boy," Raven whispered holding him tighter._

_ "I love you, too, Raven," he said back, kissing her. Then he turned and left. Boarding the plane to New York City. The moment that his plane took off, Raven broke down in the middle of the Airport. Starfire and Robin, having been standing back to give Beast Boy and Raven some space, ran over and lifted her to her feet. Half walking-half being carried, Raven made it to their car. _

_ "I'll never forget you," Raven said as they drove from the Airport._

_**End of Flashback**_

Now it was her birthday and nothing had informed Raven of Beast Boy's present location. The day passed slowly, Raven's friends all wished her a happy birthday even though she knew she wouldn't be happy till Beast Boy returned. Cyborg and Bumblebee came and took Raven out for dinner that night, but in the end Raven still ended up at her and Beast Boy's house stroking a locket that he had gave her. Opening it was a picture of her on one side and a picture of him on the other. She heard the front door open, but took no notice as Robin and Starfire had a key to their house. Often Starfire would stop by, but it was strange that no lights were turned on. A hand suddenly was placed on Raven's shoulder, twitched, but still knew it was Starfire.

"Isn't he handsome?" Raven asked her best friend.

"Yeah, I guess I am pretty handsome," a not-Starfire voice said. Raven tensed up in shock. The hands on her shoulders turned her around. Raven now sat facing him, Beast Boy. He smiled down at her, him eyes filled with love and sadness. "I told you I would be back by you birthday." Raven bolted up and pulled him close for a kiss.

"I missed you so much, Garfield," Raven said using his real name.

"I missed you, too," Garfield said, kissing her again. "I'm so sorry for not making it back by Christmas, I was going to tell you, but there was no way to contact you." Raven hugged him tighter.

"That doesn't matter, all that matters is that your back," Beast Boy stroked her head softly.

"I would never forget you."


End file.
